


无解的问题

by EinzbernK



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinzbernK/pseuds/EinzbernK
Summary: 共2页DV,R18大修当更（喂）又名但丁那些年错过的好戏/我维吉尔想doi跟你但丁有什么关系警告：OOC，无法拥有姓名的但丁（





	1. 无解的问题01

他们又打起来了，不过是在做到一半的时候。

“聒噪，但丁…聒噪。”

这是维吉尔耐心耗完前说出的最后一句话。他不明白为什么世界上会有但丁这种哪怕是在做爱时也能如此聒噪的人，这个男人甚至能在变着角度研磨他的敏感点、让他理智飞散的时候滔滔不绝地论证红墓市猪肉涨价和隔壁蓝衣警官老婆跑了很多年之间潜在的千丝万缕的关联。但丁此刻沙哑的嗓音更适合讲一些有情调的话，而不是什么“由此可知夫妻感情和睦有利于物价稳定”，真不知道一晚上下来究竟是谁的嗓子会比较疼。

如果但丁有本事把他压在床上强迫他听完，也许他最后能记住隔壁菜场猪肉涨价了一块八毛五，可不幸的是但丁并没有强大到那个地步。维吉尔在对方说到“所以——呼，老哥，别夹这么紧——隔壁菜场的猪肉才会涨这么快”时忍耐到了极限，他选择了一拳将但丁揍飞，并迅速下床找到阎魔刀。

他们并没有交战很长时间，毕竟半裸着甩diao打架传出去会有辱斯巴达家名声。维吉尔握紧阎魔刀，一横一竖划开空间，然后转过身看着但丁。

“别告诉我你会为这事跑回魔界。”但丁有些紧张地看着那个空间缺口。

“不，我不会。”维吉尔哼了一声，把阎魔刀归鞘，“但你会。”

语毕，他一个闪现出现在但丁身后，在对方躲开之前，用阎魔刀的刀柄捅向后背。但丁就这样被扔到了魔界之中，爬起来一脸懵地回头看着即将闭合的缺口，听见维吉尔送他的最后一句话。

“现在你可以尽情的对着恶魔滔滔不绝了。”

落入魔界的可怜但丁甚至没有一条裤子。


	2. Chapter 2

耳根终于清净了。维吉尔放下阎魔刀，坐回床上。房间里还留有他们做了一半的各种痕迹，但丁扔在地上的裤子和外套，凌乱且被各种液体弄脏的床单，空了的润滑油瓶子，以及空气中弥漫的浓烈的荷尔蒙的味道。

现在还有个问题要解决。

维吉尔还硬着，相信但丁也是。他不想去考虑但丁随便抓一个恶魔打炮的可能性，现在的首要目标是解决自己的情欲问题。

早知道就该做完再把但丁扔去魔界。维吉尔有些烦躁，他闭了闭眼睛，不再去想那个罪有应得的弟弟，而是握住自己的阴茎，上下揉捏起来。他已经好久没有自己解决过了，除了偶尔但丁说想看这种“表演”，他才会勉为其难地做一下，并且通常做不到最后就会以别的方式结束。双手滑动的频率逐渐加快，但这没有丝毫减轻、甚至加重了维吉尔的焦躁。他很清楚是怎么一回事：已被操过一轮的身体正在渴望着某个不久之前还有过激烈摩擦碰撞的东西。可惜这个东西的主人此刻正光着屁股在另一个世界晃荡，对这里留下的未解决情欲浑然不知。

他继续尝试了几次，不得不接受了仅仅抚慰前面很难得到释放的事实。维吉尔停下动作，沉默地在床上呆了一会儿，最终恼火地跪坐起身，将手后移，伸出两根手指，挤进了自己的后穴里。

一股黏液立刻顺着被手指挤开的缝隙流了出来，缓缓垂落到床单上。维吉尔不用低头看就知道是但丁上一轮射在他肚子里的精液，他无视手指传来的粘腻触感，继续往深处探去。他的敏感点其实在相当靠里面的地方，即使将手指伸到最深，也只够堪堪按到。快感如此强烈，仿佛在他的身体里打开了渴求的开关，叫嚣着想要熟悉的节奏；可又来得断断续续，宛如隔靴搔痒。维吉尔回想着但丁只用两根手指就把他操射时的手法，变换着戳刺的频率和研磨的角度，他为此硬得更加厉害，却也更加情欲难忍。

尽管作为双胞胎，维吉尔的手指和他兄弟的一模一样，但他仍把无法释放的原因归结为手指不够长。维吉尔试图找到一个比手指更好用的东西，可这空荡荡的房间里除了但丁来不及带走的枪什么都没有。

有什么不可以呢？又不是没有这么做过。他将满是黏液的手指抽出来，拿过那把放在床头离自己更近的白象牙，几乎没怎么重新做心理建设，便握着枪柄将白象牙立于床上，穴口对着顶端，一点点坐下去。被开发好了的湿软肉穴轻易就接纳了这个异物，冰凉的枪管刺激着火热的肠壁不住地紧缩，他为深处的难耐终于得到缓解而低低喘息出声。

维吉尔用双手固定好白象牙，开始上下摇动着腰。起先他动作并不快，还试图保持无谓的从容，可下身涌起的空虚感再一次迅速吞没了他，于是他加快了速度，直至大腿和双手都有些发颤。明明这样就该足够了，上次他把但丁钉在墙上后拿枪自慰时，到这个程度就足够了。可如今这坚硬的枪管把他撑得同样满，还撞得几乎发疼，却离攀上顶峰总有一步之遥。

该死的但丁。曾经情欲是很简单就能自己解决的问题，可但丁将问题的解答复杂化，且变成了一个没有他就不行的方案。食髓知味的后穴不知廉耻也不知满足地渴望着那个更大，更粗，更加炙热的真正的阴茎；渴望着更加猛烈以至无法承受的冲撞；渴望着直达脊椎的战栗快感…他渴望着此刻操干自己的人是但丁。要不是阎魔刀一天只能开一次传送门，维吉尔现在就想把但丁捞回来扔到床上再骑上去，随便他唠叨什么三条街外的披萨店半价或者河对岸的圣代八折。

该死的但丁。维吉尔又骂了一次，无法控制地想象但丁如果看到他在用他的爱枪操自己会发生什么。也许但丁会用阎魔刀的缎带绑住自己的手，抓着脚踝向两边将大腿拉开到最大角度，然后自斜上方狠狠地干进来；也许但丁会把自己按在墙边，抓着自己的腰从后面冲刺，将自己的双腿都顶离了地面；又也许自己会做着与现在相同的事，上下摇动着臀部，只不过肉穴吃进最深处的不是无趣又冰冷的枪管，而是弟弟炙热的阴茎。

他回忆着但丁有力的手指是如何爱怜地抚过白象牙的枪管，而现下这根枪管此刻又是如何撑开自己的后穴。维吉尔恼火地发现想着但丁自慰会得到更大的快感，但他拒绝思考背后的缘由。眼光无意识掠过掉在床下的但丁的红色风衣，他突然产生了一个危险的想法。他努力无视这个念头，专注于下身的动作，寄希望于用快感冲掉这种荒唐的主意，却理所当然地失败了。

他慢慢挪到床边，后穴还夹着没抽出来的白象牙，给伸手去够风衣带来了一点小小的折磨。他把沉甸甸的风衣抓在手里，内心仍然举棋不定。可敏感身体似乎察觉到了什么，开始表现得更加难耐，后穴无意识地收缩起来，催促着主人的动作。

维吉尔跟手里的风衣僵持了好一会，最终还是妥协了。他将但丁的风衣披在自己裸露的背上，随即闻到一阵熟悉的，混合着硝烟、草莓和披萨的，独属于但丁的气息。他为自己披上风衣的瞬间感受到的强烈快感而恼怒，这恼怒让他发泄般地用白象牙狠狠干着自己。每一次上下抽插，都能感受到粗糙的风衣摩擦着裸露的后背，像但丁的舌头正一寸寸舔过他的皮肤，正如往常对方从背后抱住自己，自下而上顶弄时会做的一样。接下来这个得寸进尺的混蛋还会啃上自己的耳垂，毫无羞耻心地询问自己被操得爽不爽。最后，他会在快要达到高潮前主动回过头与对方接吻，在过于黏腻的唇舌交缠中，任由但丁将精液射满自己的肚子。

但丁的味道扰乱了维吉尔的感官和意识，他喃喃念着弟弟的名字，紧紧抓着风衣，沉浸在这温柔的气息里。在又一次顶到深处时，借着白象牙达到了高潮，周身渗出的一层薄汗些许打湿了风衣里侧。喘过气来维吉尔皱着眉，沉默了一会，随后抓住风衣，将它重新扔回地板上。

该死的但丁。

 

后续：

 

但丁光着屁股等了一天，终于从魔界回来了。他冲向自己的裤子，以前所未有的速度穿好，然后拿起了风衣。

 

“老哥我这风衣上为啥好像有你的味道？”

 

“不知道。”

THE END


End file.
